hope
by Primanabiilah
Summary: bercerita tentang 4 tahun setelah sougo dan kagura berpisah di manga chapter 551, remake dari fanfict aku yang dulu berjudul i wish. ada sedikit edit agar mudah untuk di baca. lebih jelas nya langsung baca yaaa :v


FANFIC OKITA SOUGO X KAGURA : I Wish

Disclaimer : gorilla Sorachi Hideaki sensei owns Gintama.

Okita Sougo x Kagura Yato

A/N: anggap aja ini 4 tahun setelah mereka berpisah di manga chapter 551

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di markas rahasia shinsengumi terasa begitu dingin dengan hujan yang mengguyur dari semalam, terlihat sosok laki-laki bermata merah dan berambut pasir sedang duduk di depan teras sambil memandangi hujan.

"hmm sampai kapan, aku harus bersembunyi terus" keluh nya

"oi Sougo apa yang sedang kau lakukan" Tanya seorang laki-laki berponi V yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya sambil menghisap sebatang rokok di mulutnya, laki-laki itu adalah mantan wakil komandan iblis Hijikata Toshiro .

"kau buta ya Hijikata-san aku sedang duduk" jawab nya datar.

"ITU AKU TAU BODOH! Maksud ku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kenapa kau terlihat sangat gelisah?" Hijikata mengulang pertanyaan nya lagi dengan nada kesal.

"hmm ya itu aku sedang berpikir sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi seperti ini? " kali ini Sougo menjawab dengan serius. "ya aku mengerti, kau tau? sangat susah bernegoisasi dengan para pemerintah itu kalau kita salah langkah, kita harus pergi lagi dari edo" Hijikata berusaha menjelaskan situasi nya kepada Sougo.

Sougo lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Hijikata

"oi Sougo kau mau kemana" Tanya Hijikata

"aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" jawab nya Sougo singkat.

"tapi ini sedang hujan lebih baik kau bawa payung" Hijikata seolah mengkhawatirkan Sougo .

"kau jangan khawatir padaku itu menjijikan, aku pergi dulu" Sougo lalu pergi.

Meskipun hujan terus mengguyur edo, dia tidak peduli dengan itu dia merasa harus ke tempat ini perasaan nya bercampur aduk dan ia ingin bertanya pada seseorang dia terus berjalan dan tibalah Sougo pada tempat yang ia tuju tempat itu adalah pemakaman, Sougo lalu berdiri tepat di depan makam bertuliskan nama Okita Mitsuba.

Sougo lalu duduk dan bercerita dengan kakak nya "aneue apa yang harus aku lakukan sudah berbulan-bulan kami bersembunyi di edo entah kenapa aku tidak ingin bersembunyi lagi, aku ingin berpatroli seperti biasa dan bertengkar dengan nya seperti biasa tapi untuk menyapa nya saja aku tidak bisa , terakhir 3 minggu yg lalu aku bertarung dengan nya walaupun aku yg menang tapi aku ingin bertarung lagi dengan ya, apa yang harus aku lakukan aneue?" Sougo terus bercerita pada makam kakaknya walaupun dia tau kakaknya tidak mungkin menjawab tapi dengan bercerita Sougo terasa lebih lega dan semua yang menganggu dipikiran nya perlahan menghilang.

tiba-tiba Sougo merasa ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dari belakang .

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah ku bilang kau jangan pernah kesini..

.

.

.

.

Hijikata-san. Aku tidak ingin kau melihat kakak ku" walaupun Sougo tidak menoleh kebelakang tapi dia tau siapa orang itu.

"hmm apa salah nya aku mengunjungi nya, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan nya" jawab Hijikata pelan.

"itu salah besar nanti kakak ku tidak tenang, tidak lucu kalau kakak ku terus memikirkan mu di alam sana" Sougo lalu berdiri.

"aneue terimakasi telah mendengar ceritaku, aku harus pergi. Oiya tolong jangan dengar perkataan pria bodoh itu. Aku pergi" Sougo pergi meninggalkan Hijikata sendiri.

"Sougo apapun yang akan kau lakukan , aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh sepertiku" Hijikata menasehati Sougo seolah dia tau apa yang ada di pikiran Sougo tapi Sougo tidak membalasnya dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Hijikata dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Hijikata lalu memandangi makam Mitsuba

"maaf aku tidak bisa terus menjaga nya, tapi aku berjanji padamu agar dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh dan aku berjanji akan melindungi nya untukmu" Hijikata berbicara seperti halnya yang dilakukan Sougo , Okita Mitsuba adalah satu-satu nya wanita yang sampai sekarang ia cintai.

Hijikata dan mitsuba sebenarnya saling mencintai tapi takdir berkata lain, Hijikata lalu memberikan bunga yang ada di tangan nya ke makam mitsuba.

Beralih ke Sougo, Sougo berjalan dengan pala tertunduk ia memakai caping yang ia selalu pakai kemanapun ia pergi agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya , suasana di edo masih hujan dan Sougo berjalan terus tanpa tau dia mau kemana .

.

.

daagggg

.

.

"aww sakit" keluh Sougo ia menabrak sesuatu yang besar dan berbulu putih .

"oiii apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau menabrak Sadaharu ku" (suara itu… sial kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan nya di karamaian seperti ini) ujar Sougo dalam hati.

"oiii kau dengar tidak?" suara itu berasal dari Kagura ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anjing nya yg besar dan berbulu putih lebat bernama Sadaharu, Kagura semakin kesal karena orang yg menabrak Sadaharu tetap tidak mau berbicara.

"oiii teme mau ku bunuh kau? Cepat minta maaf pada Sadaharu kuh" teriak nya lagi . (si bodoh itu teriak-teriakan dijalan seperti ini bisa ribet urusan nya kalo aku ketahuan disini) bicaranya dalam hati sambil melirik kanan dan kiri banyak orang-orang yang melihat nya dengan tatapan curiga.

(sial kalo begini terus ah baiklah) Sougo lalu memegang tangan Kagura dan membawa nya pergi.

Sadaharu yang dari tadi diam akhirnya mengikuti mereka berdua, Sadaharu sama sekali tidak merasa kalau orang yang membawa Kagura itu mencurigakan karena Sadaharu tau kalau orang itu adalah orang yang tidak asing baginya.

"oii lepaskan aku, kau dengar tidak ? oii teme" Kagura kesal dan berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman Sougo tapi Sougo tidak melepaskan nya dan malah tambah keras memegang tangan Kagura.

"Sadaharu kenapa kau tidak membantu ku?"Tanya Kagura tapi Sadaharu hanya diam dan merasa bingung kenapa Kagura minta tolong padanya padahal dia itu adalah orang yg ia kenal.

Meskipun hujan terus turun di edo Sougo tetap memegang tangan Kagura sambil membawa nya ke suatu tempat agar mereka dapat berbicara dengan aman, dan supaya Kagura tidak terus memukul badan nya .

Sougo membawa Kagura ke jembatan tempat mereka bertarung, lalu melepaskan tangan Kagura "oiii sebenarnya kau siapa?" Kagura masi tidak tau siapa orang yang tadi membawa nya ke jembatan ini .

"ini aku" ujar Sougo sambil melepas caping nya.

"ka-ka-kau? Kenapa kau memakai itu? Dan kenapa kau menunduk terus aku bahkan tidak mengenali mu , bukan kah waktu itu kau tidak memakai nya?" Tanya Kagura.

"iya waktu itu memang aku tidak memakai nya karena kecerobohan ku, dan malah mengajak mu bertarung. Karena hal itu aku ditegur oleh Kondou-san agar tidak berbuat seenak nya, rasanya tidak enak sekali harus berpatroli secara diam-diam, aku tidak suka seperti ini" jelas Sougo sambil menundukkan pala nya ke bawah jembatan.

Kagura tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Sougo seolah memberinya semangat "kau bisa tidak jangan menunjukan wajah sedih mu pada seorang gadis" ujar Kagura "bukankah itu bagus? Kau masi bisa melindungi edo. Menurut ku itu cukup keren melindungi kota secara sembunyi bukan malah terang-terangan dan bertindak seolah layaknya seorang pahlawan, bahkan *Kurako Tasuke saja bisa mengalahkan Akashiffft dengan cara menghilangkan hawa keberadaan nya agar tidak terlihat oleh musuh, masa kau ingin terang-terangan menyerang musuhmu" jelas Kagura

"hehhhhhhh jadi kau berusaha menyemangati ku? Maaf saja aku tidak ingin berterima kasih" ucap Sougo sambil senyum .

"cih buat apa aku menyemangati mu , aku hanya benci melihat rival ku seperti orang bodoh, nanti aku dianggap bodoh juga karena menjadikan mu sebagai rival ku" balas Kagura, "dan lagi pula kenapa kau jalan-jalan seperti ini? Bukan nya patroli dasar mantan polisi bodoh" Tanya Kagura.

"aku sedang libur tau, aku disuruh Kondou-san untuk libur hari ini" jawab Sougo.

Mereka hening sesaat , dan Kagura lah yang memulai pembicaraan

"ahhh yahh kalau kau tidak ada acara, ba-ba-bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival kembang api malam ini, i-i-itu kalau ka-u mau?" Tanya Kagura sambil memalingkan wajah nya.

"ada apa tiba-tiba kau mengajak ku? Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin berterimakasi padamu, atau kau ingin … ah sudahlah" ejek Sougo dengan senyum licik nya.

"cih yasudah kalu kau tidak mau aku bisa pergi dengan si megane dan Gin-chan lagi pula aku tid-" "aku mau" Sougo langsung memotong pembicaraan Kagura.

Wajah Kagura lalu memerah Kagura merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang bahkan dia merasa keringatnya bercucuran dan merasa panas meskipun cuaca di edo saat ini sedang turun hujan. "ba-ba-baiklah kalau gitu nanti malam kita ketemuan ditempat ini" Kagura langsung pergi "tunggu, ada satu syarat" ucap Sougo "aku ingin kau tetap jadi seperti dulu dengan logat aneh mu itu" jelas Sougo.

"aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu, ayo Sadaharu kita pergi hujan nya makin deras nanti kau sakit" Kagura pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Sougo. "aku harap nanti malam tidak turun hujan" Sougo berbicara sendiri sambil menatap kearah langit yang sedang menangis.

Beralih ke kediaman yorozuya terlihat ada 2 orang pemuda yang sedang duduk santai di sana dengan kebiasaan mereka seperti biasa si rambut keriting alami duduk di kursi nya sambil memasukan jari nya kedalam lubang hidung seperti yg biasa ia lakukan , dan yang satu nya lgi sedang memakai headshet mendengar lagu idol kesukaan nya.

"aku pulang" teriak Kagura ke kediaman yorozuya tersebut

"oh Kagura kirain clien lagi" sapa Gintoki si pemilik rambut kriting alami, Sadaharu masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dengan bulu nya yang masi basah akibat hujan yang terus mengguyur edo.

"oi kenapa anjing itu basah-basahan lantai kan jadi kotor lagi" ujar Gintoki dengan ekspresi kesal.

"aku tidak tau" jawab Kagura,"oi Shinpachi kau masi saja mendengar lagu lagu bodoh seperti itu" ejek Kagura yang sedang melihat Shinpachi dengan senang nya mendengar lagu.

Kagura lalu mencabut headshet milik shinpachi "awww Kagura-chan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shinpachi

"kalau kau pakai headshet pasti kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku jadi aku lepas aja, oi shinpachi anoo apa anego ada dirumah?" Kagura bertanya balik pada shinpachi.

"ohh aneue dia ada di rumah , karena hari ini dia libur" jawab shinpachi.

"horeee, baiklah aku mandi dulu" Kagura lalu pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Shinpachi yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Kagura yang seperti itu "anoo gin-san sebenarnya Kagura-chan kenapa? Kenapa dia senang seperti itu?" Tanya Shinpachi ke Gintoki yang sedang berurusan dengan Sadaharu.

"entahlah Pattsuan, mungkin dia sedang mengalami pubertas kau ini tidak mengerti tentang wanita pantas saja kau di juluki cherry boy, lebih baik kau bantu aku urus anjing bodoh ini" jawab Gintoki, tiba-tiba Sadaharu langsung melahap pala Gintoki.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN CHERRY BOY" shinpachi kesal tapi dia malah membantu Gintoki mengurus Sadaharu yang kebasahan dan menarik pala Gintoki agar keluar dari mulut Sadaharu.

"oi gin-chan, shinpachi aku pergi ke rumah anego dulu ya" selesai mandi Kagura langsung pergi dia malas berurusan dengan Gintoki dan shinpachi apalagi kalo sampai mereka bertanya untuk apa Kagura kerumah Otae-san. Tapi Disisi lain shinpachi dan Gintoki masih kesusahan mengurus Sadaharu jadi mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan Kagura yang pergi :v . hujan di edo sudah agak mereda dalam hati Kagura berharap agar festival kembang api nya jadi dan tidak terhalang oleh hujan.

Sesampai nya dirumah Otae.

"anego apa kau ada di dalam aku masuk ya" Kagura masuk kedalam rumah Otae dia mencari Otae kemana-mana dan ternyata Otae ada di halaman belakang rumah nya yang luas itu "anego apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Kagura sontak Otae kaget karena dia tidak merasa ada orang di belakangnya.

"eh Kagura-chan kau menganggetkan, Aku hanya sedang duduk duduk saja" jawab Otae dengan senyum manis dibibir nya

"hmm aku kira kau sedang memikirkan gorilla yg menghilang itu" ujar Kagura dengan polosnya.

"hmm itu tidak mungkin Kagura-chan" jawab Otae dengan senyum yang ia biasa lakukan ketika dia berbohong tapi Kagura tidak tau kalo Otae berbohong, ia hanya tau itu adalah senyuman yang Otae selalu lakukan ketika ditanya kabar tentang gorilla (Kondo Isao) itu.

"jadi Kagura-chan ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Otae ,"eh itu anoo aku ingin kau memakaikanku yukatta seperti waktu itu" jelas Kagura.

"ehh memangnya ada client lagi?" Otae bingung dan bertanya lagi pada Kagura.

"tidak anego, masa anego tidak tau kalau malam ini ada festival kembang api" Kagura menjawab dengan nada senang "ohh festival ya" Otae teringat saat dia dan Kondou merayakan festival bersama walaupun penuh dengan kegagalan karena ulah orang-orang bodoh itu tapi Otae tetap senang. Otae hanya diam dengan senyum bohongnya itu.

"anego anego anego ANEGOOOOOOOOO" teriak Kagura untuk membangunkan lamunan Otae "eh maaf Kagura-chan boleh boleh sini aku pakaikan ayo kita masuk" Otae tersadar dari lamunanya tentang Kondou dia lalu menyuruh Kagura masuk kedalam agar dia bisa memakaikan yukatta untuk Kagura .

"Sesuai dugaan kau terlihat cantik Kagura-chan" puji Otae Kagura merasa cocok dengan yukatta nya itu warna yukatta yang pink dengan corak bunga bunga yang indah, Otae juga merias rambut Kagura tapi Kagura ingin rambutnya di cepol saja seperti penampilan nya yang dulu.

"ahh terimakasi anego" jawab Kagura singkat dengan raut wajah yang memerah "aku ketoilet dulu ya Kagura-chan" Otae lalu meninggalkan Kagura sendiri di ruangan itu, di ruangan tersebut ada kaca yang agak besar Kagura bergaya di kaca itu dan memikirkan syarat yang disuruh Sougo.

"cih ahhh aku tidak mungkin menurutinya aru" tanpa sengaja Kagura mengeluarkan logat khas nya tersebut "aru? Aru aru ahhhh aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh" Kagura berbicara sendiri didepan kaca.

waktu sudah menunjukkan malam dan Kagura bingung apa yang harus dilakukan karena tidak pernah sekalipun dia pergi dengan pangeran sadist bahkan sampai berbuat janji untuk ke festival dia membayangkan betapa bodoh dirinya.

"are Kagura-chan kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Otae yang masuk keruangan itu sambil membawa 2 cangkir teh "apa Gintoki dan Shinpachi sudah berangkat duluan?" Tanya Otae lagi.

"ahh etoo anego aku tidak pergi dengan mereka" jawab Kagura

"lalu dengan siapa?" tanya nya lagi.

"i-itu cowok sadist mantan shinsengumi" jawab Kagura pelan. "ehhhh" Otae kaget tapi ia tersenyum senang melihat tingkah lucu Kagura.

"anego tau kan kalo shinsengumi sudah balik?" Tanya Kagura.

"iya aku sudah tau" walaupun shinsengumi sudah balik tapi selama ini Kondou tidak pernah terlihat kerumah Otae itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Otae.

"anego apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kagura lagi "ti-tidak aku disini saja" jawab Otae ia merasa tidak ingin menggagu Kagura.

"Kagura-chan sebaiknya kau harus pergi, tidak baik membuatnya menunggu" ujar Otae.

"ah baiklah aku pergi dulu anegoo terimaksi yaaa" Kagura lalu pergi meninggalkan Otae sendirian di rumah nya yang besar itu.

Beralih kejembatan tempat janjian mereka, disana terliahat Sougo yang sudah datang lebih dulu dan menunggu kedatangan kagura.

(gadis china bodoh itu membuatku menunggu, sampai dia kesini aku tidak akan mengampuni nya) bicara Sougo dalam hati ia sudah ada di jembatan itu setengah jam yang lalu, Sougo memakai hakama berwana merah marun dan bawah nya berwarna abu-abu.

Kagura datang ke jembatan itu tergesa-gesa "ma-maaf sadis" Sougo melihat Kagura dengan yukatta nya dan rambut nya dirias seperti dulu wajah Sougo langsung memerah niat untuk memarahi Kagura tidak jadi, saat ini dia hanya diam melihat Kagura.

"ap-apa yang kau lihat aru?" Sougo bangun dari lamunanya karena mendengar Kagura berbicara logat aneh nya itu.

"ehh kau memakai logat itu?" Sougo tersenyum licik.

"cih sudah lah ayo cepat kita pergi aru" Kagura berjalan di depan Sougo dan Sougo mengikutinya dri belakang menuju festival itu.

Festival itu sangat ramai banyak permainan maupun makanan mereka berdua tampak menikmati nya tidak ada rasa canggung antara mereka seolah kembali ke masa lalu wajah Kagura tampak senang seperti anak kecil, tentu saja semua yang bayar adalah Sougo :v dari makanan maupun permainan.

Tibalah mereka diacara akhir yaitu kembang api mereka berdua mencari tempat yang pas untuk menikmati kembang api.

"oii teme jadi alasan kau mengajak ku ke festival ini untuk menghabiskan uang ku?" Tanya Sougo kesal.

"ah tidak, bukankah wajar jika laki-laki yang membayar semua apalagi kau bisa pergi ke festival dengan gadis cantik seperti ku aru" jawab Kagura dengan tersenyum licik penuh kesenangan, Sougo lalu memukul pala Kagura dengan keras.

"apa yang kau lakukan teme" teriak Kagura kesal.

"kau harus membayarku juga jadi itulah yang aku lakukan" jawab Sougo.

"cih akan kubunuh kau sadis sialan" saat mereka berdua akan berkelahi, tiba-tiba kembang api itu muncul dan membuat suasana hening, kembang api nya sangat banyak dengan warna yang berbeda memancarkan keindahan nya.

Mereka fokus melihat kearah kembang api itu "ahhh indah nya" ujar Kagura sambil tersenyum dan memandangi kembang api tersebut, Sougo melihat Kagura tersenyum seperti itu membuat Sougo bingung dan salah tingkah.

"terimakasih" ucap Sougo pelan

"ehhhh apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Kagura.

"tidak tidak ada apa-apa sudah nikmati saja kembang api nya gadis china" jawab Sougo dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Kagura bingung melihat tingkah cowo sadist itu tapi dia tidak peduli dan tetap fokus ke kembang api tersebut .

(aneue terimakasi aku senang karena bisa ada diedo, aku berjanji tidak akan mengeluh lagi) bicara Sougo dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*SELESAIIII*

· Kurako Tasuke dan Akashiiifft =parody dari anime Kuroko no Basuke.

· Teme=sial atau brengsek.

· Aneue = sebutan untuk kakak perempuan.

· Anego = sebutan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua.


End file.
